Estoy Aquí
by Aiko Kumiko
Summary: Una chica triste y una pluma negra .::UlquiHime::. .::One Shot::. Mi primera historia de Bleach :D entra y comenta :O


_Hola! Soy Aiko Kumiko y pues… no soy nueva escribiendo fic (leer perfil para saber de mi ;) ) y menos en FanFiction así que se como va la cosa. Solo soy nueva en el mundo de los fics de Bleach y espero les agrade lo que escribo ^^. Sin más ni más los dejo con mi primer One Shot de Bleach._

Disclaimer: Bleach **NO** me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo.

**Estoy Aquí.**

–**Y**a todo había terminado, Aizen, aquel ser que inspiraba en gobernar el cielo, fue derrotado, todo volvió a la normalidad en la Sociedad de Almas y aquí en Karakura. Me siento tranquila de que todo haya terminado, sin embargo, ahí algo que me tiene incomoda. Es este sentimiento de soledad, este sentimiento que no me ha dejado sola desde hace ya mucho tiempo… o menos– anoto la chica en una de las páginas de su diario rosa.

Sentada desde la ventana, Orihime observa la noche, era una noche tranquila, el firmamento pintado de un color azul rey acompañado de pequeñas lucecitas semejantes a centenares de luciérnagas, el viento soplaba de manera dulce y confortante, no hacia frió ni calor, el clima era perfecto, fresco. La luna brillaba mas de lo que lo hacia en otros días y se le veía mas grande de lo normal, era un paisaje espectacular, una imagen digna como para llamarse "obra de arte". Como le hubiera gustado que _el_ viera este hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la madre tierra.

Cerró su diario, y se acerco un poco más a la ventana. Mira la Luna y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Aquel sentimiento de soledad no la dejaba del todo tranquila, algo le hacia recordarle que _el_ ya no existía mas en este mundo, que jamás volvería y que, ahora, ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor, hablar con el, pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos, si bien pasaron juntos un tiempo, no fue lo suficiente o bien no fue considerado "tiempo de calidad", ya que "tiempo de calidad" no es lo mismo a que te den una orden o que te obliguen a algo, o que te quieran hace sentir mal con las "tragedias" de los demás. No, ella hubiera querido hablar con el, conversar con el y, talvez, llenar ese hueco vació que estaba en la altura de su cuello, un poco mas abajo, es una lastima que ya al final, ella se diera cuenta de ello, de que quería conocerlo mejor, hablar, solo hablar y ser amigos… si es que se presentaba la oportunidad claro.

Una pequeña lagrima, salio de sus bellos ojos grises, no sabia porque, pero el recordarlo, le dañaba mucho su corazón, tristeza era lo que le llenaba su corazón, lleno de alegría y amor por los demás, tristeza de saber que nunca mas lo volverá a ver. No llego a sentir algo semejante desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Esto le provocaba extrañeza. Soltar una lagrima… ¿Por él? ¿Por alguien que le hizo sufrir un tormento? ¿Por alguien que jugó con su mente? ¿Por qué por él? Cuando Ichigo decidió estar al lado de Rukia, Orihime no soltó ni una lagrima, sintió tristeza, pero ¿ganas de llorar? No, las lagrimas no se presentaron, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora?

–_Tal vez llegaste a sentirte algo por él – comento una voz en su cabeza._

–No lo creo… o quien sabe– contesto Orihime sin ninguna emoción. Su mente estaba confundida, ¿enserio sintió algo por él? Si era cierto esa teoría, ¿Qué el lo que podia hacer ahora? Nada, ya nada, porque el estaba muerto, ella lo vio desaparecer, no era necesario decirle lo contrario, porque ella lo vio, incluso trato de tomar su mano. Vio como su cuerpo se volvía polvo y como el viento se lo llevaba, como el viento lo alejaba de aquella escena. Otra lagrima salio de sus ojos grises, haciendo que sintiera cierta extrañeza… tal vez si llego a sentir algo por el después de todo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrar la ventana, vio como una pluma negra descendía lentamente. Extendió las manos y la pluma cayo suavemente sobre sus manos. Cerro los ojos y sintió una fresca frisa golpear su cara, moviendo las cortinas y su cabello. Una vez que volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos y cerro la ventana sin percatarse como unos ojos verdes la observaban desde el cielo, mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Bien, mi primer One Shot de Bleach :D espero que sea de su agrado Me gustaría saber su opinión así que dejen review :3 Se acepta de todo, criticas constructivas, opinión, etc. Solo una cosa: No dejes review si solo vas a ofender, es de mal gusto


End file.
